Letal
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: O mundo ninja não estava em paz. Era uma falsa paz. E Konoha era o centro, a maior força desse mundo. Então o alvo só poderia ser a esposa grávida do Hokage, porém, Sakura não era sua esposa, só o amor de sua vida.


**Título:** Letal

 **Autora:** Thayaná Fontes

 **Protagonistas:** Naruto & Sakura

 **Classificação:** T (16 anos)

 **Gênero:** Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Baseado na obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Sinopse:** O mundo ninja não estava em paz. Era uma falsa paz. E Konoha era o centro, a maior força desse mundo. Então o alvo só poderia ser a esposa grávida do Hokage, porém, Sakura não era sua esposa, só o amor de sua vida.

 **Nota da autora:** Essa é a primeira história que escrevo NaruSaku, sempre quis escrever, mas nunca tive uma ideia que achasse realmente interessante. Sou uma das muitas que o final da história não me convenceu, quer dizer, o epílogo. Para mim, Naruto sempre vai amar a Sakura. E a Sakura, marido ausente, é a mesma coisa que não ter ninguém. Enfim, quem possa ler espero que goste e não deixe de me dizer o que achou. Obrigada.

 **Letal**

 **Prólogo**

Ele estava com 33 anos.

E a verdade era que não sabia como tinha chegado até ali. Quer dizer, ele era o Sétimo Hokage, e esse sempre foi o seu sonho. Não é? Um sonho que pensando agora era estranho. Porque ele não tinha ninguém, era desprezado e temido, e odiado – por que não? – por ser quem ele era? Não, por causa do quê ou quem estava dentro do seu corpo.

O demônio temido que por gerações destruiu Konoha.

E o Hokage era a pessoa mais respeitada e amada de todo o país. Ele era forte, sábio e respeitado por todos. Ele era amado. E Naruto queria ser, também.

Então, ele era o Hokage, agora. Ele era amado, respeitado. Consideravam-no o cara mais forte do mundo, a parte do sábio podia ser deixada para lá. Ele também tinha formado uma família. Era casado e tinha 2 filhos.

No entanto, não casou com _ela_. Seus filhos não saíram do seu ventre. E ele mal conseguia vê-la nos últimos tempos. Não entendam mal, ele gostava da sua esposa, Hinata, ele poderia dizer que a amava sem mentir nem se enganar.

Mas a garota que ele não lembrava de quando a conhecera, porque para ele, sempre esteve lá. Naruto sabia que ela sorrira docemente para ele aos 6 anos de idade e que eles conversaram em um dia chuvoso. Essa garota era a Sakura.

Ela que tinha sido o seu mundo. Ele acordava e dormia pensando nela aos 12 anos e aos 17, se deu por vencido e partira para outra. Para Hinata.

Mas ele ainda acordava e dormia pensando _nela_.

Exatamente como agora. Era muito cedo – ou tarde –, faltava pouco para o amanhecer. Naruto havia acabado de acordar para começar o seu dia de trabalho, e a imagem _dela_ foi a primeira coisa que ele viu.

A segunda, foi Hinata. Quer dizer, sentiu. Sua esposa estava beijando a ponta do seu membro, prestes a colocá-lo em sua boca. Era gostoso e intenso. Ele amava sexo. Mas se sentia incomodado. Afinal, ele era um cara decente. Acordava duro porque sonhava com a Sakura – não que tivesse sonhos eróticos com sua amiga –; e Hinata o chupava com gosto sem ele pedir.

– Bom dia – Naruto diz com uma voz rouca e sexy.

– Bom dia.

Os dedos de Naruto encontram rapidamente o clitóris inchado da esposa, colocando dois dedos em sua vagina, avidamente. Ao mesmo tempo que a puxa, fazendo com que a morena deite em seu corpo, encostando os fartos seios – tá bom, enormes – em seu peitoral definido. Beijando avidamente seus lábios, para logo em seguida chupar sua língua. Parando por poucos momentos para respirar.

– Me cavalgue. – Foi tudo que ele disse. Normalmente ele falava palavras sujas e feias porque sabia que Hinata gostava. Ela era uma devassa que se transformava entre quatro paredes. Tanto que já tentou até que ele a espancasse como em alguns livros em que lera. Mas palavras sujas era tudo que conseguira dele. Naruto não era do tipo.

E hoje ele não estava com ânimo.

As mãos do Hokage estavam nos quadris da sra. Uzumaki, e com uma única e forte arremetida ele a penetra com seu pênis, estocando rápido e implacavelmente até que ambos gozam e ele solta um gemido feroz de satisfação.

Era assim que ele começava todo santo dia, com sexo rápido e intenso. Na maioria dos dias, quando Naruto voltava para casa todos já estavam dormindo. Ele era o Hokage, e era duro e cansativo. Ele só sonhara com a glória do posto, não com o trabalho. Então era o jeito. Mas será que seria assim se a pessoa que o esperasse em casa fizesse seu coração disparar só em pensar nela? Que sempre quando a visse ficasse com um sorriso bobo e ao proferir seu nome fosse cantarolando?

O Sétimo correria para casa assim que anoitecesse?

 **Continua...**


End file.
